


New Equipment

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kinktober, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Aerith and Tifa have some time to themselves.





	New Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: object insertion

It had been a surpise, finding out there was this side to Aerith. She had always seemed so pure to Tifa.

Not necessarily innocent but almost untouchable, above baser needs. She had been very wrong. So far in their journey she and Aerith had explored a lot of ways in which Aerith was very much not untouchable. Sometimes they explored them with Cloud. Today it was just the two of them, and the Cetra girl had come up with devious idea based on the shape of her newest staff.

Aerith twisted her wrist again and Tifa's thoughts were brought up abruptly short with broken moan. The staff moved inside her, thrusting deeper and pushing against that spot that always had Tifa seeing stars. She writhed back against it, blinking up blearily at the serene look on Aerith's face as she took her friend apart with every push and twist of her staff.


End file.
